talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Osuriens
Osuriens are a race of interstellar beings, which pre-date Cuocirians . They Come from their home world of Terrius 14 . Their speices is of Neo-Sapien , Homo-Sapien and Ele-Sapien evolutionary lines. Able to Wield Elemental Power like Ele-Sapiens and retain their Homo-Sapien appearance, yet imbued with physical traits of the Neo-Sapiens such as immense strength and durability. These powerful creatures are of Humanoid bipedal appearnace with the exception of having long elf -like ears which are purely asethic and provide no enhanced auditory function. This a characteristic of their Neo-Sapien DNA. Each Osurien is equipped with a unique invisible shield like barrier projected from thier Neo-Sapien DNA, called a Hierro . This shield protects them from general harm such as cuts, falls, and abbraisions. Individual strength of will determines how much resistance each Hierro provides. i.e.: Someone who has little confidence in themselves will have little to no protection, while someone who is brave and courageous will have a much harder and duarble hierro. Characteristic of their Ele-Sapien DNA, all Osuriens have a Chromatic Aura , which reflects outward their inner soul color. The Physical representaition of their Spirit. This Aura can be controlled like an Element , in that it is not always visible, when flowing outward highly the color becomes visible to the naked eye, yet when not effectively in use the color reverts lightly so that it appears invisible. Their DNA conglomerate of 3 seperate ancient speices comes from Post Galactic War . In which many surviving non warriors began the search for docile intact worlds to repopulate and inhabit. The blending of speices happened over thousands of years ending in 4 disticnt seperate speices all from the same ancestors. Osuri-Sapiens , Cuoci-Sapiens , Anderiach-Sapiens , and Neomo-Sapiens . Osuriens were the most out-going fo the four and constantly explored various other worlds in missions of possible colonization for future generations, creating a vast network of intergallactic connected peaceful worlds to establish multi-cultured trade. After the Great Schizm between the Neomo-Sapiens and Anderiach-Sapiens the Cuoci-Sapiens and Osuri-Sapiens became more distant eventually resolving to remain on their individual home worlds and thus ended the galatic trading routes until they became stories, and legends, and myths, and fell out of memory entirely for generations to come. Several persistant Osuriens traveled to a near dead home world of Cuocirrus Prime and remained leaving their trace DNA to cycle and circulate long enough that their inherantly stronger Homo-Neo-Ele-Sapien DNA arose few individuals which would effectively be more in tune with their Ele-Sapien Connection, able to harness and wield all elements at once rather than their more common cousin speices the Cuoci-Sapiens who would only be able to harness and wield three or less elemnets per individual. Throughout the pasage of time these Osurien Genes became reffered to as Canbiti until memory of the Osurien race was forgotten entirely. The term Canbiti merely reffers to a Descendant of a historical icon and idol named Gambiti Igieyo . Whom was also of Osurien descent. The Canbiti became the symbol for nuetrality amongst the ever disputing and warring elemental tribes. As only two canbiti ever appeared at one era, a rumor which then became legend and fact was that only two Canbiti can exist at the same time. This however is false. Many Canbiti can exist at a time, only two at a time became a common lie to keep perpetuating. As evident by the Osurien descendant Caxias Kuriken . who lived away from her home where the lie was believed with her daughter also a Osurien. Caxias and her family were very in tune with their forgotten ancient ancestors knowing about the Osuriens and their Legacy. Pre-Galactic War Before the Galactic War which left the galaxy broken, burning and dying, the Osuriens did not exist save for two of their ancient Ancestors, the Homo-Sapiens and the Neo-Sapiens. Both of which were one of the main causes for the war in the first place. The differences exhibited by Neo-Sapiens or Neo's for short, was viewed as a god complex by the physically weaker and less intelligent speices Homo-Sapiens or Homo's for short. The Neo's and Homo's began the war as nothing more than a civilized debate about morals and humane treatment of convicted felons. Homo's siding with fair and kind treatment, and Neo's with a violent approach. These different views from each race sparked a massive bloody battle in which started the war between Homo-Sapiens and Neo-Sapiens. Many other spieces of extrastellar galactic beings were pulled into the war, by picking sides with each of the other main warring forces, Some standing Nuetral and becoming main parties of their own; solely out of a desire not to be left out in the melee. The War officially began on the Homo-Sapien Colony World of Gleise 581 , when a Neo-Sapien child was killed in a common street brawl between two Neo-Sapiens and one Homo-Sapien. Witnesses of the fight saw the Homo-Sapien break the child's neck and throw her at one of the Neo-Sapiens. This violent act started the massive galactic war that claimed the lives of hundreds of billions of innocent people, ending with near total annialtion of both sentient speices, the remains of the two speices were carried down through generations in an end result of Osuri-Sapiens, which Mainly reside on their Home World of Terrius 14. Post-Galactic War After the War started by sentient speices' Homo-Sapiens and Neo-Sapiens, claiming and genociding into oblivion multiple interstellar sentient speices; many remaining peaceful Neo's and Homo's gathered on a desecrated planet and began to rebuild, with the plan of installing a war free solution long term, to create a utopian galactic network of free thinkers and traders so as to never again fight over trivial matters such as superiority. To be equal and to coexist without unneccessary violence. After colonizing and building a steady population on the war-ravaged world Cuocirrus Prime, many indigenous sentient intellectual beings known once as Ele-Sapiens began to come out of subterranean caves and breathe the free air. Accepting the Neo's and Homo's plea of a violence free future, the three spieces began a long lived bond of trust and kindness that expanded outwards creating a small galactic network of trading palnets with the goal of never turning their backs on ecah other and resorting to the eviolence that caused the destruction of so many spieces and lives. A better brighter future for generations to come. Alas a Utopia cofounds itself as is cannot exist without dystopian qualities, until such is that a utopia breeds a dystopia which then consumes itself and spawns yet another cycle of death and destruction. The happy peoples of the New Galaxy soon began to argue and fight amongst themselves falling back into the same path that led towards the Galactic War. Upon Seeing this, the Osuri-Sapiens called to action that the network must be abandoned until such a time that the speices could coexist happily together once more. Ending the Trading Routes and returning to their home worlds, the Near War outbreak was soon forgotten along with the other worlds entirely. Osuriens continued to live on the home world and Colony worlds of Terrius 14 and Cuocirrus Prime for hundreds of generations, until the descendants once again opened the trading routes, too early to be ready for them and were again consumed with greed and violence, ending in a Interstellar War that ultimately claimed the lives of nearly all Osuri-Sapiens. As a near extinct speices and under constant fear of being hunted and killed for sport by the viscious and cruel Kalonians , the speices was forced out of their galactic quadrant into forgotten space and was last seen drifting toward an unknown terrestrial hydrosphere that appeared to be abandoned.